Totemo Kanpeki
by Shirayuki Sakuya
Summary: Memang benar Naruto itu Tukang Ribut, Berisik, Ramen Freak dan benar-benar Dobe! tapi, hanya Naruto saja yang selalu ada di mata Sasuke-kun? Iya kan!


**Title : ****TOTEMO KANPEKI**

**Author : **Shirayuki Sakuya (YuuYa)

**Pairing : **Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Naruto (SasuNaru)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto CS punya Om Kishimoto, 'Sempurna' punya Andra and The Backbone, Totemo Kanpeki punya Yuuya, LoL

**WARNING : YAOI, BOY X BOY, SHOUNEN AI**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE YAOI HATER OR ANTI FUJOSHI !!!**

**Rating : **K+

**A/N :** **OOC**, **Sasuke POV** ^^, **Kanpeki** disini maksudnya **Sempurna**. Hmmm… boleh lah dibilang SeQuel'nya **Totemo Utsukushii**, or terserahlah mau menginterpretasikan seperti apa ^^ -Halah bahasa ne' loh- hehehe XDD

Yosh!!! Haphe Nice Read Minna-san ^^

* * *

Aku melihat biru, warna langit yang hampir kulupakan saat itu. Wangi helaian rambut yang menyentuh wajahku, sama seperti hangatnya mentari yang sering kupandangi sore itu.

Sungguh,

**Kau begitu sempurna…**

**Di mataku kau begitu indah…**

Aku bukan seorang penyair, namun bagiku kata-kata saja tak cukup untuk melukiskan dirimu.

**Kau membuat diriku…  
Akan selalu memujamu…**

Tak mungkin kulupakan saat itu, ketika ku melihat senyum yang hanya ditujukan padaku, ketika ditengah kegelapan, sebuah kehangatan… menyentuhku.

**Kau genggam tanganku…  
Saat diriku lemah dan terjatuh…  
**

"Ayo pulang, Sasuke…"

**Kau bisikkan kata…  
Dan hapus semua sesalku…**

Namun ucapanmu saat itu, sudah cukup bagiku.

Dipelukanmu, aku meyakinkan diriku.

Aku akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

_Yuuya's Present_

**TOTEMO KANPEKI **

**

* * *

**

"Saaasssuuukkkeeee-kuuunnn~!!!"

'Kami-sama!' geramku dalam hati.

"Saaasssuuukkkeeee-kuuunnn~!!!"

Panggilan itu kembali terdengar namun tak juga aku menoleh ke sumber suara itu. tanpa melihatpun aku sudah tahu, gadis berambut pink itu sedang berlari-lari menghampiriku.

"Hah Hah Hhhhh~ Capeeeeknyaaa~!!!" ujarnya.

Sakura, salah satu rekan se Team ku ini kini sudah berada disampingku. Tanpa bilang permisi dia langsung terduduk di sebelahku. Dia masih tampak sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Sasuke-kun, Konnichiwa!" sapanya sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

Aku meliriknya sebentar.

"Hn," hanya itu balasanku.

"Moouuu~ Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, Sasuke-kun! Ternyata kau ada disini, sudah dari tadi ya?" tanyanya.

"Hn," jawabku.

Sakura tampak mendengus kesal. Wajahnya sedikit cemberut.

"Ya ampun, kalian ini memang sehati ya, bisa-bisanya sama-sama menghabiskan waktu di tepian danau ini," kata Sakura.

"Apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Ahahahaha, Nandemo nai! Nandemo nai!" Sakura tampak mengelak, sepertinya dia menyembunyikan sesuatu namun aku tak mau terlalu jauh mencampuri urusannya.

Sesaat kami hanya terdiam, memandang riak air di danau besar ini.

"Memangnya ada apa mencariku?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Oh iya, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita makan ramen di Ichiraku?" tawar Sakura dengan antusias.

"Tidak," tolakku dingin.

"Eh? Doushite ? Apa Sasuke-kun sibuk? Beneran nih ga mau?"

Sakura tampak sedikit kecewa.

"Kurasa tidak, "

"Yaaah~ padahal Naruto juga ikut loh,"

DEG!

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Keningku berkerut.

"Bukannya dia masih dalam Misi?" selidikku.

"Sasuke ini bagaimana sih, hari ini kan dia pulang. Kemarin sebelum berangkat dia berpesan padaku, saat dia pulang nanti dia mau langsung ke Ichiraku. Terus aku diminta menemuinya di sana dan juga mengajakmu, tapi Sasuke-kun malah tak mau, padahal kan…"

"Iya,"

Potongku singkat sebelum Sakura kembali meneruskan rengekannya yang 'Ga Jelas' itu.

"Eh, iya apa?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Iya, aku ikut!" jelasku.

"Kyaaaaa~ Hontou???!!! Wuuuaaahhh asyiknyaaa~ ~"

Wajah Sakura tampak senang. Dia tersenyum lebar dan sedikit melonjak kegirangan.

"Hn,"

"E…to… Apa perlu nih, Sasuke-kun saja yang pergi?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku memandang heran ke arah si Pinky di sebelahku ini.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yeah, kan nanti kalian bisa berduaan saja," ujarnya sembari memberikan cengiran nakalnya.

Agak lama aku memproses kata-katanya barusan.

'Berdua saja dengan Naruto?!' seruku dalam hati.

Entah kenapa wajahku tiba-tiba sedikit menghangat.

"A-Ap-Apa?!!"

'Ya ampun, kenapa sekarang seorang Uchiha bisa jadi seperti Gadis Hyuuga begini?!' aku mengutuki diriku dalam hati.

"Hahahaha, wajah Sasuke-kun memerah,"

Sakura tertawa lepas, tampaknya dia senang karena telah berhasil menggodaku.

Uugghhh!!!

Tawa Sakura sedikit mereda, namun sepertinya mukaku ini masih memerah.

"Nee~ Sasuke-kun, menurutmu Naruto itu bagaimana?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan aneh.

"Bagaimana? Gimana?"

"Maksudmu, apa yang Sasuke-kun pikirkan tentang Naruto?"

Kali ini keningku sedikit berkedut. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran gadis berambut pink ini. Rasanya aku mulai memahami mengapa Nara Shikamaru selalu mengucapkan 'Mendokusei~'nya.

"Sakura, kau aneh sekali," jawabku sekenanya.

"Mouu~ Sasuke-kun, kalau kau tak bertindak cepat kau akan ketinggalan loh! Naruto bukan seperti Naruto yang kita kenal saat kita Genin dulu. Sekarang dia banyak penggemarnya. Bukan cuma gadis-gadis di Konoha ini yang mengincarnya, bahkan ada loh cowok-cowok yang banyak menunjukan perhatian lebih padanya, " jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Nani?!!!" tanpa kusadari aku mengatakannya dengan keras.

Mata hitamku melebar, tanganku mengepal. Entahlah, aku ini kesal karena Sakura yang tak mau diam atau karena mendengar info tentang pemuda-pemuda yang ternyata mengincar Naruto.

"Makanya, Sasuke-kun jangan sampai kalah donk,"

"Eh??!!"

Aku melihat Sakura meringis lebar. Baru aku sadar, aku sudah masuk dalam 'perangkapnya'.

Cih!

"Jadi… Bagaimana Naruto itu menurut Sasuke-kun?"

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Rasanya, mau tak mau aku harus menjawab pertanyaan gadis ini. Kuharap setelah ini Sakura akan menutup mulutnya.

Hhhhhh… dasar wanita!

"Dia itu Berisik," kataku.

"Hmm… Hmm… " Sakura bergumam dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Tukang ribut," kataku lagi.

"Hmm… Hmm… " kali ini Sakura kembali setuju denganku.

"Ramen Freak," ujarku sambil menyengir lebar.

"Hihihihihihi…" Sakura tampak terkikik geli.

"Benar-benar, Dobe!"

Sakura kembali mengangguk, dia kemudian menatapku tajam membuatku sedikit jengah. Rasanya, dia seperti sedang membaca pikiranku saja.

"Demo ne~ hanya Naruto saja yang selalu ada di mata Sasuke-kun, iya kan?" ucap Sakura seolah mencoba meyakinkan diriku.

Kuberikan Death Glare ku padanya, tapi kurasa itu tak mempan sebab Sakura masih terus saja tersenyum padaku.

Hhhhh….

Aku kembali menghela nafas panjang, menatap kembali beningnya air di depanku. Sakura juga tak bertanya macam-macam lagi.

"Ya ampun, sudah jam segini! Aku harus siap-siap dulu nih. Ayo Sasuke juga, mandi lalu berpakaianlah yang rapi. Terus kita sama-sama menemui Naruto di Ichiraku," serunya agak panik. Dia berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya yang sedikit terkena debu.

"Kenapa harus pakai pakaian yang rapi?" tanyaku sambil ikut berdiri.

"Loh, ini kan kencan pertama Sasuke-kun," jawabnya polos.

TWITCH TWITCH TWITCH

Keningku berkedut

"SA-KU-RAAAA~"

Kali ini aku benar-benar kesal padanya.

"Hahahaha, kita ketemu di Ichiraku jam 7 ya?! Ja Mata ne~ Sasuke-kun!" pamitnya seraya melesat pergi meninggalkanku.

'Cepatnya,' batinku. Aku hanya mengelengkan kepalaku pelan melihat tingkahnya.

Angin sore berhembus, membelai pelan wajahku dan sedikit membuat rambut hitamku berantakan.

Kupejamkan mataku sebentar, mencoba menikmati semilir angin yang terus saja bergerak.

"Ck, Dobe!"

Aku tersenyum kecil mengingat pemilik julukan itu.

Bagiku tak ada kata-kata yang bisa menjelaskan seorang Naruto di mataku. Entah sejak kapan aku selalu memikirkannya, memenuhi memoriku dengan tingkah lakunya.

Bersamanya lah aku selalu bisa menghadapi semua.

Naruto.

Bagiku…

**Kau adalah darahku**

**Kau adalah jantungku**

**Kau adalah hidupku**

…

**Kau begitu sempurna…**

**FIN**

**

* * *

  
**

Nyaaa~ dou da??!! Maksa banget ga sih? Xixixixi XP

Review Please (^0^)v


End file.
